


Thoughts of Thoughts

by whereareyoucas



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Dirty Talk, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereareyoucas/pseuds/whereareyoucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powered AU. Erik inadvertently telepathically broadcasts all the things he'd like to do to Charles, before he's even introduced himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of Thoughts

 

As he entered the room, he felt the familiar wave of people’s thoughts wash over him: nothing specific, just impressions of emotions and blurred shadows of thoughts. Charles easily ignored the constant buzz of other people’s minds, as he scanned the room for someone he knew.

There were around four dozen people in the large room- his friend Moira was having a big fancy house warming party, and he realised he didn’t actually know many of Moira’s friends at all.

Thankfully, he spotted Hank and made a beeline for him.

At the back of his mind he recognised a low appreciative wolf whistle over the general noise of other people’s thoughts as he greeted Hank, shaking his hand.

“Charles! It’s good to see you, how are you?”

“It’s good to see you too, my friend, I’m-“

_Fuck, you are hot_

Hank appraised Charles who had stopped midsentence, eyebrows raised. Charles shook his head and continued what he was saying. Sometimes, people accidentally broadcasted their thoughts; it was a subconscious thing that only a telepath would notice. They would do it when feeling a strong emotion, or just when concentrating at someone. Of course, people didn’t know they were doing it, so Charles always tried to do his best to ignore these louder thoughts, even though it was similar to having someone shouting at him.

“How’s work?” Charles asked, smiling encouragingly at Hank, who seemed a bit bemused at Charles’ obvious distraction. Work was the correct subject to ask about, and Hank started an enthusiastic story about his latest findings. Charles tried to follow but-

_You’re fucking perfect! Your eyes, your face, your arse, I just want to-_

The thought broadcaster was still going strong, stealing a lot of Charles attention, no matter how hard he tried not to listen. He wasn’t actually sure who was doing it, and who it was directed at, so he chanced a curious glance around the room, making sure to nod acknowledgement to Hank’s monologue first.

His eyes landed on one tall, toned man, who was stood against the wall watching Charles. As they made eye contact, the stream of thoughts got even louder

_How can you look sexy in a tank top? I want to rip it off and worship your body and-_

The man kept looking intensely into Charles’ eyes, and he was sure he would’ve been hypnotised by them if it wasn’t for Hank anchoring his attention back to what he was saying.

“Charles? Are you ok? You seem a bit off?”

“Oh, I do apologise, I’m just a bit tired.” Charles yawned for added effect.

_What I’d like to do to that mouth of yours_

“Oh God,” Charles murmured.

“Pardon?” Poor Hank looked quite concerned for his friend now.

“Nothing, please continue.”

“Continue with what?”

“Urm,” Charles hesitated. He had only been half listening to what Hank was saying. Not out of disinterest it was just that damn-

_Hi, my name’s Erik and I’d like to fuck you over that table_

Charles gasped. Well at least he knew the culprit’s name now. Hank looked worried now, and in desperation to stop his friend from actually feeling his forehead to see if he had a fever, he skimmed the top of Hank’s thoughts as to something that would get his attention off of Charles.

“The bacteria!” he exclaimed. “You were telling me about the bacteria you found in-“

“Yes!” Hank’s face lit up, and he began talking animatedly again.

That was a narrow escape.

_-your dick in my mouth till I-_

Charles would be offended if someone had been actually shouting this at him in the street. But he tried to not judge people too much on their thoughts, seeing as people couldn’t really help them, and they weren’t for him to hear. The poor fellow probably didn’t even know he’s been broadcasting the thoughts all this time, so Charles really couldn’t judge Erik yet, it was unfair. He’d have to wait till he talked to him to see if he was a pervert or not.

_Look so good, Schatz_

Not that he wasn’t enjoying the attention. In fact Charles could soon feel a deep blush creep up from his chest.

_What you’d look like when I’m fucking you, you’d love it so much, I’d make you-_

“Well?” Hank asked, pulling at Charles elbow to get his full attention again. He was smiling hopefully.

Charles opened his mouth dumbly. He didn’t have a clue what Hank had been saying. Again! He would’ve skimmed Hank’s mind a second time but he could feel the faint barrier of someone unconsciously guarding their thoughts, and Charles already felt bad for reading Hank once, so he answered based on Hank’s hopeful face.

“Yes.” It sounded more like a question than an answer but Hank took it.

“Thank you so much Charles.”

And then he left. Charles watched as Hank made his way towards Raven. Shit, he thinks he just gave Hank permission to court his little sister. Well, that’s what you get for being so distracted.

_I’ll ride you, I’ll make you feel so good, I’ll-_

Charles couldn’t think about Hank and Raven right now anyway. He went and stood by the wall and took a deep couple of breaths. He had to concentrate on not getting a boner at a sophisticated house warming party. The embarrassment might kill him. He presses his fingers to his eyelids for a second, and when he opens them, Erik is stood in front of him, smiling politely.

“Hello, I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Erik Lehnsherr, Moira’s new neighbour.” _And tonight I’m going to make you cum so hard you’ll scream._

Charles gaped at him, and tried to remember that Erik didn’t know that Charles was overhearing all of these thoughts.

“Ch-Charles Xavier, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

That’s when Erik broadcast an image of himself on his knees sucking Charles dick into his mouth.

Charles tried so hard to have a polite conversation with Erik, trying to ignore the images. He thinks Erik is charming and incredibly polite, gave no hint to the lust his thoughts broadcast. Erik was smart too, had told him something about... something about his education but...

Truth was, Charles could barely concentrate on the conversation. His full concentration was on not moaning out loud at the images Erik was unconsciously sending him. If he had been concentrating, he would’ve been thoroughly enjoying the conversation, Erik was turning out to be a great person. And bloody attractive too: tall, chiselled, striking smile and sharp jawline. The more he stood staring at Erik the more and more he felt like ripping the man’s clothes off and kissing him all over his body. And that was nothing compared to what Erik wanted to do in his mind.

He was amazed at how Erik could keep up such an intellectual conversation _and_ the dirtiest stream of thoughts possibly Charles had ever heard at the same time.

Charles managed to say something about his time at Oxford University, prompting questions from Erik, but then he got an image of himself lying on his back with his knees by his head and Erik fucking him into the bed. Now he wasn’t even sure if it was Erik’s imagery or his own but he couldn’t-

_Would you like me to fuck you, Charles?_

“Oh God yes, Erik,” Charles breathes, just loud enough for Erik to hear. They both froze. Shit. A barrier slid promptly into place around Erik’s mind, his thoughts now silent unless Charles purposefully pried. But he’d done enough damage already.

“What?”

Fuck, shit, Charles had messed up. Erik, smart, charming, attractive Erik now thought Charles was a prying pervert.

“Oh no, Erik, I didn’t mean-“ Charles began to backpedal.

“Are you a-“

“I’m a telepath.” Charles looked down in shame. Not everyone was okay with mutants, let alone telepaths. Even mutant brothers and sisters were usually weary of telepaths: they could get inside anyone’s brain, do anything. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t purposely rooting around in your head,” the only thing to do now was apologise profusely and hope Erik didn’t punch him in the face, “it’s just that you were broadcasting your thoughts, unintentionally of course, I didn’t mean to intrude, my friend, but I couldn’t help it, I-“

Charles was cut off by Erik leaning forward and kissing him, open and slowly. That halted all of Charles’ thoughts.

“Charles,” Erik said softly, looking into his eyes. He seemed to look for words for a second but couldn’t find any, so instead sent a shaky burst of acceptance, understanding, and warmth at Charles. “Let’s go.”

“What for?” Charles asked, even as he blushed under Erik’s gaze. He was shocked Erik didn’t hate him, and he didn’t want to ruin this with any assumptions.

To answer, Erik broadcast some images of exactly what he wanted to do to Charles, on his couch, next door, as soon as physically possible. Among other images, there was one of Erik simply holding Charles to his chest, kissing his forehead. Charles wanted it all so bad.

_I’m going to make you feel so good, my liebling._

It was all Charles could do not to take him right there.

He bit his lip, took Erik’s hand and they left.

 

 

 

 

Fin

 

_Bow chika wow wow_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! uwu  
> my tumblr is dysfftrpst.tumblr.com if you wanna come say hey


End file.
